ΤΡΙΤΟΣ ΝΟΜΟΣ ΤΟΥ ΝΕΥΤΩΝΑ, ΙΣΤΟΡΙΑ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos - Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Μάης 7 του 2017 Ιστορικά πριν ο Νεύτων διατυπώσει τους τρεις νόμους της κίνησης των σωμάτων (1687), ώστε να δώσει μορφή στο νόμο της παγκόσμιας έλξης, είχε να αντιμετωπίσει τις φιλοσοφικές υποθέσεις του Καρτέσιου. Σύμφωνα με την ιστορία των ιδεών της φυσικής ("Introduction to concepts and theories in physical science", page 65) ο Καρτέσιος το 1644 δημοσίευσε την εργασία του με τίτλο «Αρχές της φιλοσοφίας» (Principia philosophiae). Σε εκείνη την εργασία ο Καρτέσιος προσπάθησε να δομήσει μια θεωρία γύρω από τις έννοιες της κίνησης της ύλης και παρότι οι φιλοσοφικές υποθέσεις ήταν άκυρες, εντούτοις είχαν μεγάλη επιρροή σε πολλούς επιστήμονες παρά τον θρίαμβο της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής, όπου ο Νεύτων με τον τρίτο νόμο του περί ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης ανέτρεψε τις υποθέσεις του Καρτέσιου. Συγκεκριμένα ο Καρτέσιος αποφεύγοντας την έννοια της δύναμης που δρα στο κενό ακαριαία εξ αποστάσεως, είχε υποθέσει ότι ο χώρος περιέχει τον αιθέρα που είχε προτείνει από πολύ παλαιά ο μέγας φιλόσοφος Αριστοτέλης. Ο αόρατος αιθέρας λοιπόν ήταν όχι μόνο το μέσο για την κυματική διάδοση του φωτός αλλά και το μέσο όπου η βαρυτική δύναμη θα μπορούσε να διαδίδεται ως κύμα με την αλληλεπίδραση μικρών μορίων της αόρατης ύλης του αιθέρα. Δυστυχώς αργότερα ο Αίνστάιν ακολούθησε όχι το θρίαμβο του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης-αντίδρασης αλλά τις φιλοσοφικές ιδέες του Καρτέσιου καθώς και τα άκυρα πεδία του Maxwell (INVALID MAXWELL'S EQUATIONS) για να προτείνει τα δικά του άκυρα βαρυτικά κύματα στην άκυρη σχετικότητα. (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY). Επίσης σύμφωνα με τον Καρτέσιο όλες οι κινήσεις είναι σχετικές και μάλιστα ακόμη και η κίνηση του Ηλίου σε σχέση με τη Γη. Βέβαια το θέμα τον κυκλικών κινήσεων γύρω από ένα κέντρο το αντιμετώπισε ο Νεύτων με το επιχείρημα της περιστροφής ενός κάδου ( Bucket argument). Παρόλα αυτά ο Αϊνστάιν το 1938 εξακολουθούσε να πιστεύει στις ιδέες του Καρτέσιου, ότι δηλαδή και ο Ήλιος παρότι βρίσκεται στο κέντρο των κυκλικών κινήσεων μπορεί να θεωρηθεί ότι κινείται σε σχέση με τη Γη. Συγκεκριμένα στο βιβλίο του «Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική» (σελ. 214) ο Αϊνστάιν έγραψε: “ Ας θεωρήσουμε δυο σώματα π.χ. τον Ήλιο και τη Γη. Η κίνηση που παρατηρούμε είναι ακόμη σχετική. Μπορούμε να την περιγράψουμε δένοντας το σύστημα συντεταγμένων είτε στη Γη είτε στον Ήλιο”. Επίσης ο Αϊνστάιν παρότι το 1905 στην πρώτη θεωρία του της ειδικής σχετικότητας αντικατέστησε προσωρινά τον αιθέρα από ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή, εντούτοις τόσο τον αιθέρα όσο και τα βαρυτικά κύματα του Καρτέσιου τα εισήγαγε ξανά στη θεωρία του της γενικής σχετικότητας (1915) αλλά τα απέρριψε πολύ αργότερα (1936) μετά από τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής (1935) που επιβεβαίωσαν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης. Παρόλα αυτά στις αρχές του 2016 η ομάδα LIGO ανακοίνωσε ότι ανίχνευσε τα βαρυτικά κύματα που απέρριψε ο Αϊνστάιν. Στην πραγματικότητα η ομάδα LIGO ανίχνευσε τις χωροχρονικές μεταβολές της Κβαντικής Φυσικής. ( Spacetime ripples of laws). Πάντως όταν ο Νεύτων διατύπωσε τον τρίτο νόμο περί ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης με την ταυτόχρονη εμφάνιση της δράσης και αντίδρασης και προκειμένου να αντιμετωπίσει τον απατηλό αιθέρα με τα λαθεμένα βαρυτικά κύματα του Καρτέσιου (wrong gravitational waves) είπε την περίφημη φράση “Hypotheses non fingo”. Έτσι o Νεύτων για να διατυπώσει τον τρίτο νόμο του περί ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης τόνισε τον ταυτοχρονισμό που τον συναντούμε και στην οριζόντια βολή του Γαλιλαίου, όπου η σύνθεση της οριζόντιας ταχύτητας και της κατακόρυφης επιτάχυνσης γίνεται ταυτόχρονα ώστε να έχουμε εξαιτίας της βαρύτητας τόσο την καμπύλωση των σωμάτων όσο και του φωτός που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων και επιβεβαίωσε ο γερμανός μαθηματικός Soldner το 1801. Σύμφωνα με την ιστορία των ιδεών της φυσικής (Introduction to concepts and theories in physical science, page 128) ο Νεύτων στον τρίτο νόμο του έγραψε ότι τη στιγμή που δυο σώματα Α και Β αλληλεπιδρούν εξ αποστάσεως είτε με τη βαρύτητα είτε μέσω του μαγνητισμού τότε το σώμα Β φανερώνει ταυτόχρονα, δηλαδή ακαριαία, μια δύναμη ίση και αντίθετη ως αντίδραση. Συγκεκριμένα ο Νεύτων διαπίστωσε ότι οι δυνάμεις που δρουν σε ένα σώμα προέρχονται από τα άλλα σώματα που αποτελούν το περιβάλλον του. Μια δύναμη μόνη της είναι μόνο η μια πλευρά της ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης μεταξύ δυο σωμάτων. Ο Νεύτων βρήκε πειραματικά ότι όταν ένα σώμα εξασκεί μια δύναμη πάνω σε ένα δεύτερο, το δεύτερο αυτό σώμα εξασκεί πάντοτε ακαριαία μια δύναμη πάνω στο πρώτο. Αν μια από τις δυο δυνάμεις της ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης ανάμεσα σε δυο σώματα ονομασθεί ως δράση τότε η άλλη μπορεί να ονομασθεί ως αντίδραση, χωρίς εδώ να έχουμε τη σχέση αιτίου και αποτελέσματος αφού όλα συμβαίνουν ακαριαία. Λόγου χάρη στο σύστημα Γη-παρατηρητής η ελκτική βαρυτική δύναμη F1 πάνω στον παρατηρητή με τη μικρή σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα mo προκαλεί επιτάχυνση g = 9,81 m/s2 ενώ η δίδυμη δύναμη F2 = F1 επάνω στη Γη με την πολύ μεγάλη μάζα Μ δεν περιμένουμε να μας δώσει μια παρατηρήσιμη επιτάχυνση εξαιτίας της μεγάλης μάζας Μ της Γης. Κατά συνέπεια σε αυτό το σύστημα Γη -παρατηρητής ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα σε συνδυασμό και με την ανακάλυψη ότι η αδρανειακή μάζα είναι ίση με τη βαρυτική μάζα του νόμου της βαρύτητας μας αποκαλύπτει ότι η κίνηση δεν είναι σχετική όπως πίστευε ο Αϊνστάιν στη θεωρία της σχετικότητας. Δηλαδή εξαιτίας των διδύμων δυνάμεων η κίνηση της Γης σε σχέση με τον παρατηρητή είναι μηδενική και μόνο την επιτάχυνση g = 9,81 m/s2 του παρατηρητή σε σχέση με τη Γη θα πρέπει να την λαμβάνουμε υπόψη. Με άλλα λόγια εξαιτίας των δίδυμων δυνάμεων και της μεγάλης ανισότητας στις μάζες έχουμε επάνω στη Γη κινήσεις, όπου το σημείο αναφοράς είναι η Γη και όχι ο παρατηρητής. Πραγματικά τέτοιες δίδυμες δυνάμεις ως αποτέλεσμα ακαριαίων αλληλεπιδράσεων τις είχαμε τόσο στο νόμο του Coulomb (1785) όσο και στο νόμο του Ampere (1820) όπου η μαγνητική δύναμη Fm ως ακαριαία δράση και αντίδραση εμφανίζεται σε δυο παράλληλους ρευματοφόρους αγωγούς. Δυστυχώς το 1821 ο Faraday παρακάμπτοντας το νόμο του Ampere (1820) περί ακαριαίας μαγνητικής αλληλεπίδρασης εισήγαγε το υποθετικό πεδίο που παραβιάζει τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα. Τελικά ο Maxwell το 1865 χωρίς να λάβει υπόψη τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός και προκειμένου να αναπτύξει μια νέα θεωρία για το φως υιοθέτησε όχι μόνο τα πεδία του Faraday αλλά και τον αιθέρα του Καρτέσιου με αποτέλεσμα να μην μπορούν να εξηγηθούν τα οπτικά φαινόμενα της νέας Κβαντικής Φυσικής που εισήγαγε ο Planck (1900). Πέρα από αυτό, τόσο ο αιθέρας όσο και τα πεδία αποδείχθηκε πειραματικά ότι δεν υπάρχουν αφού οριστικά τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής επιβεβαίωσαν τις ακαριαίες αλληλεπιδράσεις του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα. Ύστερα από αυτή την κρίση της φυσικής που οφείλονταν στην εισαγωγή υποθετικών πεδίων που παραβιάζουν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα έξω και από τους νόμους του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού, αναγκάστηκα τελικά να αναβιώσω τους νόμους του Coulomb και Ampere περί ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης. Συγκεκριμένα ύστερα και από τα πειράματα των French και Tessman (1963) που έδειξαν τα λάθη των πεδίων του Maxwell στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο “Frontiers of fundamental physics”(1993) παρουσίασα την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων που ακυρώνουν τα πεδία και τη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν. (Discovery of dipole nature of photon). Έτσι με την εφαρμογή των αντίστοιχων διανυσμάτων Εy και Bz της ηλεκτρικής και μαγνητικής έντασης (intensity and false field) στο διπολικό φωτόνιο με σπιν S = h/2π θα έχουμε Ey(-e)dy = dw και Bz(-e)dy = Fmdt = dp = cdm. Και επειδή τα πειράματα του Weber (1856) έδειξαν ότι Εy/Bz = c, θα έχουμε dw/d = c2 = hν/m Δηλαδή με βάση τους δυο νόμους του Coulomb και Ampere και στα πλαίσια των δυο νόμων της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας ανακάλυψα το νόμο Φωτονίου-Ύλης όπως ακριβώς συμβαίνει και στην Νευτώνεια Μηχανική των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων, Με άλλα λόγια βλέπουμε ότι και στην Κβαντική Φυσική των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων η αλληλεπίδραση που συνεπάγεται την απορρόφηση του διπολικού φωτονίου συνεισφέρει όχι μόνο στην αύξηση της ενέργειας ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου αλλά και της μάζας του ΔM όπως φαίνεται στην παρακάτω σχέση hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Ας σημειωθεί ότι στην αντίστροφη περίπτωση δηλαδή του νόμου Ύλης - Φωτονίου όπως λόγου χάρη συμβαίνει στο μοντέλο του Bohr (1913) η ενέργεια ΔΕ = 13,6 eV της αλληλεπίδρασης του ηλεκτρονίου με το πρωτόνιο μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια hν = 13,6 eV, ενώ το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 μετατρέπεται σε μάζα m = hν/c2 του φωτονίου. Επίσης ύστερα και από την εργασία μου “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” που δημοσίευσα στο περιοδικό Ind. J, Th, Phys. (2003) η ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια σύνδεσης του δευτερονίου ΔΕ = 2,2246 ΜeV μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια hν του φωτονίου, ενώ το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 μετατρέπεται σε μάζα m = hν/c2 του φωτονίου. To ίδιο συμβαίνει και με την αυξημένη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου στη διάσπαση β που οφείλεται στο έλλειμμα μάζας 1,29 MeV/c2,το οποίο προκύπτει κατά τη μετατροπή του νετρονίου σε πρωτόνιο. (New structure of protons and neutrons). Ως γνωστό στα πλαίασια της αναβίωσης του νόμου της διατήρησης της μάζας αυτή είναι μια σημαντική πειραματική απόδειξη της μη εγκυρότητας της σχετικότητας, που παραβιάζει τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. Με άλλα λόγια οι δυο νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας στα ατομικά και πυρηνικά φαινόμενα που αποδείχθηκαν ύστερα από την εφαρμογή όχι μόνο του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα αλλά και από την εφαρμογή των νόμων του Coulomb και Ampere όχι μόνο δεν ακυρώνουν τη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική, αλλά επιβεβαιώνουν και τον τρίτο νόμο του Νευτωνα περί ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης, αφού χάρη σε αυτό τον νόμο τη στιγμή που η μάζα του φωτονίου μετατρέπεται σε μάζα ηλεκτρονίου έχουμε συστολή του μήκους dy και διαστολή του χρόνου dt. (Discovery of length contraction). Συγκεκριμένα στο διπολικό φωτόνιο έχουμε πάντοτε ταυτοχρονισμό ηλεκτρικής έλξης και μαγνητικής άπωσης οπότε τη στιγμή που αλληλεπιδρά το διπολικό φωτόνιο με το φορτίο του ηλεκτρονίου για να μην καθυστερεί η μαγνητική δύναμη σε σχέση με την ηλεκτρική εξαιτίας της ταχύτητας dy/dt η ταχύτητα τείνει προς το μηδέν με ταυτόχρονη συστολή του μήκους dy και διαστολή του χρόνου dt. Αντίθετα στη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική επειδή δεν έχουμε απορρόφηση φωτονίων αναγκαστικά η αδρανειακή μάζα Μο θα παραμένει σταθερή κάτω από τις συνθήκες του απολύτου χώρου και χρόνου, όπως ακριβώς τις προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων, ενώ στην Κβαντική Φυσική εξαιτίας του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα τη στιγμή που η μάζα του φωτονίου ή το έλλειμμα μάζας στη διάσπαση β απορροφώνται από το ηλεκτρόνιο έχουμε διαστολή του μήκους και συστολή του χρόνου. Ωστόσο ακόμη και σήμερα εξαιτίας της μεγάλης επιρροής των πεδίων και της θεωρίας της σχετικότητας σε πολλά βιβλία φυσικής ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα γράφεται μόνο ως δράση και αντίδραση χωρίς να μνημονεύεται ο ταυτοχρονισμός, ώστε να δικαιολογούνται τα πεδία που παραβιάζουν την ακαριαία αλληλεπίδραση. Λόγου χάρη στο βιβλίο Φυσικής Α’ Λυκείου (σελίδα 111) διαβάζουμε τον τρίτο νόμο χωρίς να μνημονεύεται ο ταυτοχρονισμός : “ Όταν δυο σώματα αλληλεπιδρούν και το πρώτο ασκεί δύναμη F στο δεύτερο, τότε και το δεύτερο ασκεί αντίθετη δύναμη -F στο πρώτο”. Πάντως στο θέμα “Newton’s laws of motion - WIKIPEDIA” ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα καταγράφεται καθαρά με τον ταυτοχρονισμό ως εξής: “When one body exerts a force on a second body, the second body simultaneously exerts a force equal in magnitude and opposite in direction on the first body”. Επίσης στο βιβλίο Φυσικής μέρος Α Halliday.Resnick (σελίδα 87) για τον ταυτοχρονισμό του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα διευκρινίζονται τα ακόλουθα: “ Εδώ δεν έχουμε σχέση αιτίου και αποτελέσματος αλλά μια αμοιβαία ταυτόχρονη αλληλεπίδραση”. Ας σημειωθεί ότι στις αρχές του 2017 υπέβαλα αίτημα στο Υπουργείο Παιδείας για τη διόρθωση αυτής της παράλειψης. Αυτό βέβαια το έκανα επειδή η παράλειψη του ταυτοχρονισμού θεωρείται ως σημαντική παράλειψη, διότι η παραβίαση του ταυτοχρονισμού του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα οδήγησε στα απατηλά πεδία του Faraday, του Maxwell και του Αϊνστάιν. Από την άλλη μεριά υπάρχουν ακόμη και σήμερα άλλα βιβλία φυσικής όπου εξαιτίας της μεγάλης επιρροής της άκυρης θεωρίας της σχετικότητας θεωρείται ότι είναι άκυρος ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα. Λόγου χάρη στο θέμα “Νόμοι του Newton-Physicsgg” διαβάζουμε: “ Μετά δε την αποδοχή από όλους του βασικού αξιώματος της ειδικής θεωρίας της σχετικότητας, ότι η ταχύτητα του φωτός στο κενό είναι το αξεπέραστο όριο για τη διάδοση οποιασδήποτε διαταραχής (πληροφορίας), φαίνεται εύκολα ότι μπορούν να υπάρξουν περιπτώσεις όπου ο τρίτος νόμος δεν ισχύει”. Βέβαια εδώ βλέπουμε ότι πολλοί φυσικοί σήμερα δεν γνωρίζουν ότι τα πειράματα της διάσπασης β απορρίπτουν τον Αϊνστάιν αφού σύμφωνα με το νόμο της διατήρησης της μάζας η αυξημένη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου οφείλεται όχι στη σχετική κίνηση όπως πίστευε ο Αϊνστάιν αλλά στην απορρόφηση του ελλείμματος της μάζας που προκύπτει από την μετατροπή του νετρονίου σε πρωτόνιο. Είναι γεγονός ότι τα απατηλά πεδία του Maxwell καθώς παραβιάζουν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα δεν μπόρεσαν να εξηγήσουν τα οπτικά φαινόμενα της ατομικής φυσικής και οδήγησαν στην ανακάλυψη των κβάντα ενέργειας (Planck 1900). Παρόλα αυτά ο Αϊνστάιν παρακάμπτοντας όχι μόνο τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner (1801) αλλά και τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα πρότεινε το 1905 ότι το φως αποτελείται από τα κβάντα των πεδίων του Maxwell που αναχαίτισαν την πρόοδο της Κβαντικής Φυσικής. Έτσι παρότι τα πειράματα του Michelson και Morley (1887) απέδειξαν την ανυπαρξία του αιθέρα και παρότι ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν αντικατέστησε τον αιθέρα από ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή, εντούτοις τον αιθέρα τον έφερε ξανά στο προσκήνιο στη δεύτερη θεωρία του της γενικής σχετικότητας (1915). Έτσι παρότι τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής επιβεβαίωσαν τις ακαριαίες αλληλεπιδράσεις του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα και τις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις των νόμων του Coulomb και Ampere εντούτοις ο Αϊνστάιν, όχι μόνο απαξίωσε τους νόμους της φύσης μπροστά στα απατηλά πεδία του Maxwell αλλά περιφρόνισε και τα ίδια τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής λέγοντας τη φράση SPOOKY ACTION AT A DISTANCE. Και φυσικά η κρίση της κβαντικής φυσικής συνέχισε με τη θεωρία της κβαντικής ηλεκτροδυναμικής όπου θεωρήθηκε ότι τα κβάντα των πεδίων (χωρίς μάζα) είναι φορείς των ηλεκτρομαγνητικών δυνάμεων μεγάλης εμβέλειας.(False Feynman diagrams). Επίσης εξαιτίας της εγκατάλειψης όχι μόνο του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα αλλά και των νόμων των ηλεκτρομαγνητικών δυνάμεων ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης στην πυρηνική φυσική είχαμε όχι μόνο τη λαθεμένη θεωρία των μεσονίων (1935), αλλά και της λεγόμενης ασθενούς δύναμης (1968), καθώς και της κβαντικής χρωμοδυναμικής (1973). Στην πραγματικότητα μετά από την εργασία μου “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism”, που δημοσιεύτηκε στο περιοδικό Ind.J Th. Phys.(2003) οι δυνάμεις στη φύση είναι μόνο αυτές που ενοποιήθηκαν (discovery of unified forces ) δηλαδή της βαρύτητας και του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού, όπως προβλέπονται όχι από τις θεωρίες αλλά από τους νόμους της φύσης. Category:Fundamental physics concepts